rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
UE NeedToKnow
UE Homepage | Rules Page | Terms Page This is a crash course in my setting for new players, particularly new Anima players. #All player's are creating Heroic Mortal PC's. #As a general ruling any magic, psychic, Ki, or other ability or effect that provides a characteristic/ability bonuse and/or additional DP are non-recursive. #Effects that provide additional DP's for characters to purchase power's from Anima Ch. 26 or with which to purchase basic abilities do not increase character level. You do not gain characteristic increases, class bonuses, or inate bonuses to secondary abilities. The additional DP are used to determine comparative power levels. =Setting Terms= The meaning of the word Essence is very different between White Wolfs Exalted Setting which is the basis for my game world and the Anima rule set which is used to run the game. As its more expansive and linked to the setting I will use the Exalted meaning in general and the Anima reference will be explisitly stated. Setting Definitions: #'Essence': The magical energy from which all things are formed and which empoweres and defines all changes. Includes Ki energy, psyonic matrix's, Zeon. It defines and effects every thing which exists in the real world, and empowers and allows everything in the game which would not be possible for the play to do in the real world. #'Wood Essence: Term used to describe the Anima Beyond Fantasy Essence school of magic. #'Essence Manipulation':The abilty to '''consiously' manipulate, control and generate Essence. Magic, Psyonics, Elan Abilities,Ki Abilities are all forms of Essence Manipulation. #'Inate Essence Abilty': A natural abilty to use Essence that is part of a beings nature, often instinctal. Many Creature powers are Inate Essence Abilities, rather than learned skills. #'Enlightend / Essence User': Both terms refer to beings able to consiously manipulate Essence. #'Personal Essence': The amount of Essence a being posseses and its abilty to use that Essence. Basically a character's Ki points, Zeon, Psyhic Points, or other measure of power, and it's Gnosis level, or simply how much of a bad ass you are. #'Essence Refinement / Permenent Essence / Essence Level': This refers to the degree to which and individual has refined and purifited thier personal Essence. It is an indicator of a beings overall power level similar to Gnosis and power level. #'Aura of Exaltation': A powerful construct of purified God Essence which attaches it's self to the soul of a human being. It increases the beings current over all Essence level and gives the abilty to further refine Personal Essence, and other abilities. In Core Anima the Imperium uses Technomagic to empower is heavy enforcers the Jurgand (Anima pg. 253.), the Exalted our the setting equivelent and the means of empowerment is the Aura of Exaltation. Player character's do not start as Exalted or have an Aura. #'Mortal': Normal human beings or equivelent non-humans, your run of the mill NPC's. #'Heroic Mortal': A human or equivilent that is exceptional, special, and destened to play a significant roll in Fate. i.e PC's and important NPC's. #'Exalted (person)': A former Heroic Mortal who has Exalted, due to birth or being chosen. See below. #'Exalted (game system): A role-playing game published by White Wolf publishing. The Exalted setting provides the basis of this setting, but has been taken in a different direction. #'Anima / Anima Beyound Fantasy': A role-playing game by SAGE, Fantasy Flight Games and ANIMARPG studios which provides the rules that are used in this setting. =What the Hell Is an Exalted= Short Version The Exalted are the setting equivilant of Core Anima Beyond Fanstasy's Imperial Jurgand Agents. They are high powered beings that direct the course of history and can put the smack down on PC's. They belong to various factons and organizations who are engaged in generally covert power struggles in pursuit of a wide range of objectives. The Terrestrial Exalted also know as Dragon Blooded are the most common, are othen encountered, and lowest in power. They are the equivilent to the "normal" agents of the Imperiam, the Church, Samuel or other Anima organizations. They have more power and access to cool toys for player to fight and normally overcome. The Celetrial Exalted (Solar, Lunar, Sidereal, Abyssal, and Infernals) are much greater in power, abilty and access to resources. They are also much lower in number than Terrestrial. They are the masterminds, leaders and founders of major organizations and are a major threat to PC's. Long Version The Exalted are Mortals (normal humans) given power by the Incarnae (Greatest Gods) to aid the Gods in over throwing the Primordial Makers. Exaltation (becoming one of the Exalted) give an immediate boost in power (Characterisic increase, extra Creation Points) and more importantly an increase in maximum potential. (Higher Characteristic maximums, Access to Inhumanity and Zen, ??) There are multiple types of Exalted, with varying power levels and means of Exalting. Exaltation comes in one of two forms Inhearitied and Chosen, only the weakest of the Exalted the Terrestrial Exaltation is passed down thru bloodlines, all other forms are bestowed on adult Mortals who are destined to play a significant role in destany or that meet variuos other requirements. (Heroic Motals become Lunars, Sidereals, Solars, Abyssals, and Infernals) All forms of Exalted are broken into Five Castes (favored Archatypes and Classes, and various benefits). Terrestrial Exalted aka Dragon Blooded The weakest and most common of the Exalted are the Terrestrial Exalted, more commonly called the Dragon Blooded (DB) and are empowered by the Five Elemental Dragons. (Air, Earth, Water, Fire, Wood) Dragon Blooded where created to serve as foot soldiers in the Great War (Rebellion against the makers). To ensure a large supply of troops for the war the Terrestrial Exaltation was created so that it could be passed down thru bloodlines and the Dragon Blooded where given a massive sex drive and abilty to reproduce. In the beginning Dragon Blooded where only allowed to mate with other DB's and everyone born of the bloodline would Exalt sometime after puberty. in time this restriction was broken and eventually ignored and discarded all together, the resulting inbreeding with normal Mortals diluted the blessing of the Elemental Dragons eventually resulting in the birth of a child of the blood who never Exalted at all. In the current Age many children of the blood never Exalt at all and those who do so very a great deal in power depending on the purtiy of their blood. The five castes of the Dragon Blooded are Air, Earth, Water, Fire, and Wood (Essence Spell list in Anima). Draqon Blooded live for at least 300 years with 500 years being quite common. Assuming of course that they do not die of natural causes such as being impaled thru the heart with a sword before age gets them. Celestrial Exalted aka The Chosen The other groups of Exalted are all Chosen for Exaltation, which is the process of having an Aura of Exaltation attached to the your soul. An Aura of Exaltation is an artificial constructuion created by a rebel primordial and the Incarnae to empower humans. The binding of the Aura and the target Mortals soul is permenent once formed and does not allow the Incarnae to dictate the actions of the Exalted. Simply put, once given, the aura can not be removed, the power placed into it can not be removed, and resulting Exalted being is not under the magical control of the Incarnae who gave the power. It was made this way to prevent the Makers from ordering the rebellious Gods to either with draw their power from the Exalted or order the Exalted to stop the war. BUT the Gods where not stupid and retained a means of both motivating Exalted actions and controlling their power level. Basically an Aura of Exaltation is a container with a one way door into which the Incarnea could pour massive amounts of power to qucikly bring a newly Exalted Mortal upto the power level needed to fight the Makers or as was the case after the Great War was finished, choose to only add smaller amounts when pleased by the actions of the Exalted. The Exalted are still able to improve themselves thru effort and training of course, as would any other human being. (The Exalted are almost always human, like 99.9999% of the time.) In game system terms, the power given by the Gods is measured in the form of additonal Development Points, Creation Points and Gnosis. During the Great War the Incarnea invested large amounts of DP, CP and most importantly Gnosis in their new champions to prevent the Makers from swattig them like flys. After the War the Gods where understandably cautious about having a bunch of yahoo's with massive unrestrained power wandering around and stopped giving new Exalted massive power boosts. Instead the power boost became the carrot which served to motivate the Exalted to perform as the Gods desired. The Incarnea provided the majority of the power given to the Exalted during the Great War (They are the strongest of all the Gods) but it is posssible for any God to gift an Exalted with a portion of thier personnal power, as a bribe or reward. '''Note: Attempting to threaten or force even the lowest God into doing, causes ALL of the Gods to view the character AND THEIR ALLIES as being in rebellion against the Gods and they respond swiftly with over whelming force.' There are three primary types of Celestrial Exalted, the Lunar, Sidereal and Solar Exalted. Each of the types are empowered by different members of the Incarnea, who are the most powerful of the greatest Gods, each of which is represented by one of the celestrial bodies in Creations Sky. Listed from weakest to strongest the Incarnea are, The Five Maidens (Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn) who are all equally powerful, Luna (The Moon) and Helo the Unconqoured Sun. Sidereal Exalted The Sidereal Exalted are the least numerious of the Celestrial Exalted number only 100 total. Each of the Five Maidens empowers 20 of the Sidereal Exalted with abilities related to the Maidens area of influence. Sidereals are very powerful within their areas of specialty but lack the adaptability of the Lunar Exalted and the raw power of the Solar Exalted. Five Maidens are #Mercury the Maiden of Journeys #Venus the Maiden of Serenity (Sex, Love, Joy, Excess, etc) #Mars the Maiden of Battles #Jupiter the Maiden of Secrets #Saturn the Maiden of Endings Lunar Exalted The Lunar Exalted are empowered by Luna Solar Exalted Category:UE Exalted Category:UE Rules Category:UE PC Rules